The hart of Ozan
by tigera-catin
Summary: a mysterious spirit take control of Eggman’s most resent shadow clone attempt and uses it to manipulate the Chaotix teem. will vectors lust for money doom the planet? sonadow in later chaps


The spirit Ozan hovered over the containment pod looking down at the black hedgehog trapped within it

The spirit Ozan hovered over the containment pod looking down at the black red hedgehog trapped within it. What a beautiful body, she thought to herself. With a few adjustments it will be perfect.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of a very fat man. Despite the fact she knew she was invisible to mortals, Ozan flew to the corner of the room, skulking in the shadows.

"Computer, give me a status report on project Shadow-456." "Project is physically at 100. Biological sensors report that the clone is physically equal to ultimate life form," the computer voice droned.

"Marvellous! What about mentally?" "Mentally project is at 0. The body lives but there are no signs of thought. Subject remains in a vegetative state."

"Curses!" the fat man growled as he hit the keyboard. "I need to reconsider my notes. Computer! I want a full report in my room when I get there." The fat man said angrily. "Yes Dr. Eggman." The computer said in a monotone as the man left the room, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Ozan floated back down, this time hovering over the key board a smile on her transparent lips. An empty shell? Perfect! She started on the computer changing the settings. It was a good thing the man had been too angry to log out so no hacking was required. Something the 1000 year old sprit wasn't up to.

"Thank you Dr. Eggman. The modifications will be complete tomorrow." Ozan pouted, she would have to wait. She hated waiting. She looked over to the pod. I suppose a body like this is worth waiting for.

A female hedgehog strode through the doors to the Chaotix Detective Agency's office. She strutted to the front desk where Vector was sound asleep.

"Excuse me," she said. No response came from Vector.

"Excuse me!' she said slightly louder this time. Still, no response.

"I haven't got the time for this," she growled. She lifted her hand and whispered 'Chaos control' causing a small red lightning bolt to shoot from her hand and hit Vector. He woke up with an "Aagh!" And fell off his chair,

"Ow! What the..." Vector got to his feet and saw the hedgehog. She was standing with her hands on her hips giving him an "are you done now" look. The hedgehog look fairly average but vector was sure he had seen her before. what was it about spikes that where arranged like a boys, stinking out then bent upwards that looked so familiar? Her fur was a mix of metallic silver and black. Her legs and arms from the joints downward were black, as were the tips of her quills. But her body and head wore a metallic silver. She was wearing a black tube top and a pair of short shorts also black and a locket round her neck. Vector also noted a little bit of chest fur poking out the top of her top.

"May I help you?" Vector asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"Yes you may. My name is Ozan and I have a job for the Chaotix team. That is… If you'll take it," Ozan added slyly.

"That's us we can do anything and we never turn down work that pays!" Vector exclaimed proudly.

"Indeed. First and foremost, do you accept payment in 24 carrot gold?" As if to elaborate the point she drew a solid gold bar from her back pack and placed it on the table. Vector just gaped. "In return for your services, I will give you four kilograms of pure gold, worth approximately 100,000 in American dollars. You shall have half now and receive the other half on completion of the task."

"Lady you got a deal! What do you need us to do?" Vector asked, clearly interested.

"Your mission is simple; find the ultimate lifeform -you may know him as Shadow the Hedgehog- and put this on him." As Ozan said this, she lifted a collar from the bag and gave it to Vector. He inspected it. It was a black leather BDSM-style collar that buckled up in the back with metal D-rings. Hanging from one was a dog tag that had the name, "Ozan" written on it. Vector blinked at it trying to digest the order she had giving to him.

"Now don't buckle it up until it's around his neck or else it won't unbuckle again. It's a lock on." And with that she strode out of the office leaving the two kilogram gold bar on the table.

"Let me get this straight. You were just walking along, then something or someone hit you. So then you fell unconscious, and when you woke up, this was around your neck." Rouge said disbelievingly.

"That's what happened. The bastard snuck up on me. Can't believe I didn't see him. What is it anyway?" Shadow asked, just as disbelievingly as Rouge.

"It's a collar."

"Say what?"

"A collar, like for a dog."

"I know what a collar is you dumbass! Of all the nerve! The ultimate lifeform is no pet! When I get my hands on who ever did this, I'll show them who the pet is!" Shadow tried once again to rip of the collar but only succeeded in strangling himself.

"Don't do that!" Rouge said pulling his hands off the collar

"Can't you unbuckle it or something?" Shadow growled.

"I wish I could honey, but the metal clasp is welded shut."

"Welded shut? How'd they do that?" Shadow asked incredulously.

"I have no idea," Rouge said plopping down in the chair opposite Shadow and regarding him.

"Well we do have one hint," Rouge said hopefully

"What do you mean?"

"That tag."

"Tag? What tag?"

"There's a dog tag that says "Ozan" on it. That is probably the name of whoever did this to you."

"Ozan hmm? Fine!" Shadow stood up and made for the door. Rouge got up and yelled after him "Shadow where are you going?"

"To find this Ozan."


End file.
